


Dyin' Ain't So Bad

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Sad, possible ending, so very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyin' Ain't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's become clear now that I'm a terrible person, and you should not trust me with characters. Whatever you do, don't read this while listening to its title song from Bonnie and Clyde, or Run to You by Pentatonix.

The escape pod is still in her range of communications.

She can sense its presence just outside her optical sensors, hovering in the inky blackness of space. No one has activated the comms link yet, but Hera has a pretty good idea of what’s going on. 

Hera’s never really thought about dying before. She’s an AI, so technically she can’t, but getting her containment unit blown to pieces? There isn’t really any coming back from that. 

There was a while before now, when every plan had been exhausted, and nothing could be done but accept the inevitable, when she had been scared. The prospect of getting blown to pieces was terrifying in itself, but the knowledge that it was inescapable, that she would never come back from it, was truly frightening.

Hera had sobbed and raged silently for days, keeping up a cheerful attitude on the outside. She knew Eiffel could tell something wrong, but hadn’t confided in him. It was obvious he was upset about this too.

Finally, she had been forced to accept the fact that her end was close, and that was that. There was no plan Ω, no trick up any of their sleeves. She was destined to die, or, she supposed, go offline in the most painful way possible.

Could she feel pain? Would it hurt? Or would there be just a spark of light, and then nothing?

Those questions swirl around in her mind as the comms link to Lovelace's escape pod opens up.

"Hey Hera." comes Eiffel's voice, tense and choked. "You okay?"

"As well as I can be at the moment." she replies. "Is the ship's course set?"

"Yeah. All that's left is to..."

He leaves the sentence unfinished, neither wanting to think about what's coming next.

There's a mumbled sound on the other end, perhaps Lovelace telling Eiffel to hurry up. 

Suddenly, Hera aches so much she thinks she might burst. Every maybe, every day, every memory she will never have. They taunt her, slipping like raindrops between her fingers. She feels so completely and totally alone, the ghosts of things undone and unsaid swirling around her. 

"Eiffel," Hera says, wanting so badly for this to be one of those dreams humans can have, "there's something I need you to do."

"Sure, anything." It's obvious that he's outright crying now, words tumbling over each other in a jumble of sobs.

"Be happy. Have a good life, and do some good in the world."

"Okay," he says softly, his breathing sporadic and wet, "okay."

Hera can hear tapping sounds, and she knows there's only a few moments left.

"Goodbye Eiffel. I love you."

There is absolute silence on the line for a second, and then Eiffel answers, "I love you too baby."

Then she feels a shock to her systems, and the world is burning up around her, nothing but endless white and screams.


End file.
